Im not inlove with you, Edward
by megabrownie56
Summary: Bella has really been inlove with Jacob all along, realizing it after a dramatic life twisting event.


Bella ran to her dad, crying.

"Bella, what happened?' Her dad asked, a serious face against his stubby beard.

Bella kept on crying, her pale fox face, brown wavy hair, matted and depressed. "Edward told me to leave!"

"Stop, focus. I told you to stay away. Stay away!" Her father said.

Bella collapsed, ran to her room and just sat. Completely sat there. And didn't move a limb.

14 months pass on slowly.

She heard a knock on her door. As she went down stairs, opened the door, it was Jacob. He was cute, she had to admit, the way his thick, black hair hung, on his framed, tan face. His eyes so fierce. "Is your dad home?" Jacob asked, smirking with his dazzling white teeth.

Bella had no choice but to just, flirt. "Oh, yeah, want to come in?" Jacob stepped in, pushed Bella against the wall, and kissed her. Bella was shocked, and shruggled away. "What was that, she said, her back facing his face. "Im inlove with you Bella. I know Edward left you. I heard it in the forest. Bella shrugged, she wasn't inlove with her , almost seen as a older brother! "Jacob, no, I can't do this." Bella said, running up stairs. Jacob stood there, at the bottom of the stairs. "Atleast I tried Bella!" He yelled and ran outside, into the forest.

The next day came, Bella could pull herself up, and walked outside, in a dark green buttoned cardigan, hair in a ponytail, and dark jeans. White sneakers. She ran , as fast as she could, into the forest. She heard Edward! He was calling to her! "Bella! Bella!" Bella ran, and the voice faded, until it was complete silence.

She couldn't understand. Tears filled in her small, brown eyes. She collapsed, fell into the mud, and held her hair tight, crying and screaming. Twigs broke. Jacob hopped over, and hugged Bella. She felt protection, comfort, but rejectioness. "Get off me." She said, sighing, crying. "You didn't hear anything, okay?" Jacob said, hugging her, his neck on her shoulder. Bella screamed. " I NEED HIM!" She got up and ran , away from the town's direction. Edward's house was up here. She ran as fast as she could, dodging, and jumping over branches. Jacob, appeared infont of her. "Bella, he's never coming back!" Jacob screamed, turning around, hopping into wolf disguise. Bella knew he was a wolf, she it wasn't new to her.

Jacob kept running, and ended up at the Wolf Gang. A camoflauge tree house , with his wolf friends. He climb up the ladder, his friends before him. Edward in chains, kneeling, all bloody on the floor. "Good, I told Bella he won't be coming back." Jacob said, smiling. Edward forced him bloody, weak mouth to speak. "I told her I had to leave, so I could go to Italy and get a potion to make her vampire. Okay? I didn't want to bite her!" Edward screamed. "Shut up, stupid vampire. You're not escaping, she thinks your at some tower with other vampires. And she understands, you will be gone."

Bella went into her bed that night, screaming, alone. Her dad went on a buisness trip for a year, after Edward left. She felt this wierd feeling, like Jacob was angry and secretive. Didn't give too much information about anything lately. Bella stood up, determined. Dressed in a black hoody and sweat, black shorts. She ran outside, into the forest, with a knife, and a dim, almost dead flashlight. She creeped, and creeped. The crickets chirped, the lynx and deer broke twigs, and crackled on crinkled fall leaves. Bella was tired, and lay on a dry, dirt area. A black spider crept across her upper thigh. She flicked it off, rold over, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Bella woke up, looking at a dusty, musty smelling, tree house floor, that was soggy wood. She got up, no knife or flashlight. She itched her thick hair and looked around. Jacob and his friends were there, infront of her. Bella was startled and backed up. "Thanks for bringing me here, I fell asleep in the f-" Jacob interupted Bella. "Yeah, you were laying in dirt in a forest why?" Jacob said, jerkily. "Oh, I was looking for , um.." Bella didn't have a exscuse. "Jacob, follow me." Bella took a deep breath, grabbed Jacob's strong hand, and brought him out of the tree house, and lead him to a open field, hidden by thick trees. She took his other hand. Bella was irresistable to Jacob, and he understood. "What are you hiding?" Bella was going to kiss him, leaned it, to tease. She was just bribing him. Jacob laughed. "Edward. Treehouse." He laughed. Bella pushed him off, tore her hoody off for air, exposing her small white t-shirt and ran. Jacob caught up to her, and grabbed her. Bella punched his face and kept running, and climbed up the treehouse, as Jacob strongly grabbed her ankles. She ran right through the boys and found Edward. Scratched, cut, dirty, bloody, scrawny and hopelessness in his eyes. Bella screamed, and tried to rip off the chains. "I love you." Edward said. Bella started crying, Jacob came up behind her and took the knife she brought, holding it to Edward's neck. Edward and his weak self, wanted to die. It was just to painful. Bella kissed Edward. Jacob slapped her face. Bella started to cry, even harder. At this point, Edward had a sudden urge, to kiss Bella, and to just escape and kill Jacob. Edward's eyes glowed red, he scrunched his face and broke out of the chains, grabbing Bellas arm in shadow speed. Her charged threw the wolf gang members , threw Bella on his back, jumped out a window and ran as fast as he could to


End file.
